


Eww to More Eww

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fanfic Friday [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Gender Studies Contest, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, fanfic friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: An accident happens at Mayuri's lab to the young captain of the tenth division. If hitting puberty as a male wasn't bad enough... or gross enough... for the young taicho, things are worse now that Hitsugaya Toshiro is female. It's now, really, really gross.
Series: Fanfic Friday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818250
Kudos: 2
Collections: (Prompts) Fanfic Friday





	Eww to More Eww

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for Fanfic Friday's Gender Studies Contest where the goal was to write a story where a characters gender ended up swapped that was 2-3k, up to two stories.

"Why am I being punished?"

Unohana Taicho lowered the clipboard to look at the precocious child in front of her, the corners of her mouth twisting a little. "Hitsugaya Taicho... why do you think you're being punished?"

"I'm being grounded, am I not?" The child asked, two bright teal eyes narrowing as they looked at her. Two thin arms were crossed around the child's waste in an attempt to not touch the chest area while the child's knees were crossed at the knees as they sat on the white sheets of the bed.

"Now why would you think you're being grounded?" Laughing at this particular child was not an option as they were not known for taking things well. They were also despite their age a captain of the Gotei Thirteen and afforded a good deal of respect in this matter.

"There was an explosion."

Unohana's eyes rose up, knowing that the _boy_ was trying to avoid particular subject matters. "I'm aware that there was an explosion. It was at Kurotsuchi's lab."

"It wasn't my fault. Honest Unohana." As per usual the child used her last name and yet dropped all titles associated with said name. On one side Toshiro wished to respect the adults around him, but on the other hand the higher ranking members of the Gotei Thirteen had become the child's family. If the _boy_ wasn't so concerned about looking like an adult Unohana imagined that she would have been hearing herself called grandmother by this child.

"Really? When I came upon the location of the explosion I saw ice all over the place and you standing in the middle in full Bankai. How can said explosion not be your fault?" The woman wished to shake her head in amusement but knew it wouldn't be taken well.

"I was just taking paperwork over to Kurotsuchi's division." The child's voice lowered to a grumble. "I hate going over there."

Unohana decided it was time to set the clipboard down and placed her hands in her lap. The child was now averting their eyes. "Hitsugaya Taicho?"

Two thin arms dropped to the side as the child tensed up. "Fine! I got sent in the _wrong_ direction. I then got blundered into by that idiot Rin and knocked into the Kurotsuchi of _that_ division and into the latest concoction Kurotsuchi has coming up with! I was fine at first, but then I noticed _what_ the potion _did_ and Kurotsuchi brushed it off saying I'm better off this way!"

"My first question is whether the first Kurotsuchi was the taicho of the fukutaciho as they both share the same name." Unohana found herself interrupted.

"The fukutaicho!"

"My second question is this. What did the potion do to you?"

The child shook their head, twitching as they did so. "Please..."

"Hitsugaya Taicho... you need to confront the problem, not avoid it."

"That mad scientist turned me into a girl!"

Unohana could see tears welling at the corner of the child's eyes. If this had been any other child she would have chalked this up to a change in body chemistry. As a taicho as well as the one that was in charge of the division taking care of medical issues she was well aware of outbursts from a certain young taicho that others did not seen. While he had the mental capacity of an adult, his emotional capacity could at times be that of someone younger then himself.

"Back to another question. Why do you think you're being grounded?"

"Because I'm being confined to this room in the division!"

"Hitsugaya Taicho..." Unohana paused, waiting for Toshiro to look her in the eye despite the fact they had never liked looking her in the eye. "... you're being confined to this room for your own safety, not because you're in trouble. Which brings me to my _original_ question. How do you feel about all of this?"

"Feel?" Toshiro held up two small hands cupped to emphasize the change to the chest area. "This? This is disgusting! It feels absolutely gross!" One hand then pointed downward. "It's even more disgusting then what I just lost! I _want_ to go back to being the way I was. I'm a guy, not a girl! I was _born_ as male, I _identify_ as male!"

"You use the word identify?"

Toshiro took a deep breath. "Matsumoto and I have had this discussion. I may have feminine features, I may have feminine movements, I may have certain feminine mannerisms. I also may like feminine things, like the fine arts and music. She told me not to let people telling me I act like a girl make me think I should have been born a girl. Now look!"

"Then despite the fact you're now in a feminine body you wish for people to still refer to you as being male?" Unohana watched as the child blink a couple of times before wiping the tears away from the corners of his eyes.

"I can still be referred to as male?"

"I'll respect that. Not sure if others will, but I'll respect that."

"Can I _please_ be turned back?" The _boy_ 's throat caught and his bright teal eyes were wide. "Unohana?"

"Kurotsuchi is working on something to fix this mess."

"So until then I'm stuck here in the forth division?"

"It's either that or I confine you to your quarters." Unohaha watched the _boy_ fidget. "You'll be home."

Toshiro stopped short and the answer became evident.

**M**

Looking around _his_ quarters as _he_ still tried to avoid _his_ chest area, Toshiro found _himself_ realizing it was a bad idea. Matsumoto had yet to find out about the incident for one thing, and then there was _his_ room. When _he_ swallowed at looking at the inside of the room _he_ didn't feel an Adam's apple bob down, reminding _him_ that _he_ was now a she. One small hand reached up and Isane placed a hand on _his_ shoulder. "Are you going to be all right Hitsugaya Taicho? Are you sure you don't want me to wait here to explain things to Matsumoto?"

"No." The _boy_ looked around the room. The masculine things in the room in reality weren't _his_. They had belonged to the former taicho. Toshiro had kept the bed and the bookshelves as well as many of the books because _he_ couldn't get over the idea that _his_ taicho was in fact gone. What did belong to _him_ were the stuffed animals on top of the shelves as well as a couple of music boxes. Toshiro swallowed, hearing the door slide shut behind _him_.

Taking a deep breath _he_ walked over to the shelf, a small hand reaching out to pick up one of the stuffed animals only to fling it against the wall. _He_ picked up another and flung it against the wall, the pent up frustration suddenly becoming complete glee. Toshiro kept picking them up and flinging them, not noticing the door slide open. One hand reached for one of the small music boxes and pulled back to fling it at the wall, only to be stopped by a rather gentle hand. "Taicho! No!"

Toshiro's lip trembled and _he_ tried _his_ best to avoid looking the woman in the eye. "I want to smash it Matsumoto."

"I gave you these things! Are you mad at me or something?"

" _I don't want her to know. She'll insist that I know dress like a_ girl." The tension in _his_ body relaxed and _he_ set the box down, frowning as he did so. "No."

"All right." The woman went over to pick up the stuffed animals that were against the wall and set them back on the bookshelf. "I know you're adamant about people seeing you as an adult, but these are your private quarters. No one will see them." She then looked up at the _boy_. "Taicho... why aren't you glaring at me and crossing your arms across your chest?"

Rangiku sudden reached out and grabbed _his_ arms that were trying to avoid touching _his_ chest, only to have _him_ pull away. "Leave me..."

The woman's response was to pull _him_ into her arms, which was her way of comforting _him._ "You know things are..." The woman paused as her arms had managed to wrap around _his_ chest. "Taicho..."

Toshiro pulled away. "It's not what you think!" _His_ eyes suddenly widened as her hands suddenly groped _him_. When _his_ mind had contemplated the shock _his_ cheeks began to flush up. _He_ found _himself_ turned around to look at look at her. "You pervert! Why did you have to grope me!"

"The last time I checked you were a boy."

"I _am_ a boy!" Toshiro wrapped _his_ hands around _his_ waist trying to avoid touching _his_ chest area.

"Really? You're obviously _not_ male anymore."

"You think I asked for this?" Toshiro felt the tears well up in the corners of _his_ eyes again.

"No. No, you wouldn't ask for it." The woman crossed her arms across her chest. "Mayuri did this, didn't he?" She watched as Toshiro stammered. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Matsumoto!"

"Seriously... you've got a bad enough persecution complex as it is, you don't need this added into your psychosis."

"Matsumoto!"

"And despite the fact you make a really cute girl I much prefer having you as an effeminate boy!"

"Rangiku!" The _boy_ watched as calling the woman by the first name caused her to stop long enough to speak. "If you kill him then how am I going to get turned back?"

"Then I'll kill him after the fact."

"Matsumoto!"

"All right. I'm not going to kill him. It's a figure of speech you know." She looked at him carefully. "I can though get him to hurry up."

**M**

The cure came the very next morning much to Toshiro's relief. As _his_ body changed back _he_ lay on the bed in _his_ room, _his_ eyes looking at Rangiku. "Did you have something to do with him getting the cure finished this quickly?"

"You'd be surprised what a boycott put in place by the Woman's Society will do as well as reprimands from the head captain and the taicho of the forth division." The woman sat on the edge of the bed. "So... taicho. How does it feel to be you again?"

"It's a lot less gross then being a girl."

"So being a girl is gross?" Rangiku's tone of voice changed and she raised up an eyebrow.

"Both are gross. I can handle having that thing, but not those. They get in the way."

Rangiku suddenly laughed. "So... you now know how I feel about mine?"

"Doesn't mean I'm going to give you any leniency on paper work. Particularly since you're a pervert who doesn't care about gross stuff."

"I see. So gross is your word for anything of sexual content?" Rangiku let out a laugh. "I'm so glad this is fixed. You've been extra grumpy the last few days. Perhaps you can actually go and use the bathroom as well and take a bath rather then avoiding it?" She watched as the boy paled. "If this had lasted much longer do you really think you could have avoided it? Not using the bathroom could make you sick and not bathing... that means you would be stinky."

Toshiro's nose wrinkled up. "I thought the quarters of men always smelled worse then females."

"Oh taicho. There are still other things that make people smell. Or did you really think that the reason men's quarters stink is because they're more sweaty then females?"

"Yes."

Rangiku took a deep breath. "Oh my. I'm glad there are so many things you're naive about. It's honestly rather sweet."

The corners of Toshrio's mouth twisted up but he choose not to respond. He stood up and headed over to where he kept his spare clothing, only to pause and glare at the woman. "Matsumoto..."

"Yes."

"Some privacy. And please get to the offices and start doing paperwork. I missed a good deal of work yesterday because of this." He heard the woman sigh. A smile spread across his face, glad to be male again instead of female. He arrived at the office and things seemed to be going quite fine. It was then that Renji came into the room. "What do you want Abarai?"

The fukutaicho of the sixth division suddenly held out a dress. "Here. I thought this would help."

Toshiro felt the corner of his eye suddenly twitch. "Help?"

"Yeah. I heard that Kurotsuchi changed your genders, so I'd thought I'd make things easier for you."

Two small hands quickly grabbed the ink bottle and flung them at the red head Shinigami, the child's mouth twisting up into a deep scowl. "What do you mean easier for me?"

"Wow! No need to be PMSing Hitsugaya Taicho! I'm just trying to help. Sheesh. Being turned into a girl has really changed your temperament hasn't it?"

"Renji... my taicho isn't PMSing. He's always been like this."

"Come on Rangiku. Everyone knows that guys and girls have different ways of reacting to things."

"Yes. The normal male reaction is to hold in their emotions and bluster about like idiots with huge ego problems. You know, I'm _glad_ my taicho has the self esteem problems he does because he doesn't act like a pompous idiot!"

"Fine. I don't get why you're still calling your taicho a _he_ when your taicho is now a _she._ "

Rangiku took a deep breath. Toshiro felt the corner of his eye twitch. "That's because I've already been turned back you idiot!"

"Oh..." Renji scratched the back of his head in a rather sheepish manner. "A dress for your girlfriend? It didn't get ink on it!"

"Abarai! Get out!" Toshiro watched as the fukutaicho of the sixth scuttled out. "Rangiku... in the process of boycotting did the Woman's Society blab to the entire Soul Society about my condition?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"From what I understand you were in the twelfth division in front of a few other members when this happened. When you got changed you completely lost it, blabbing the entire thing out about what he had done yourself. He then said you were better off that way and you went Bankai. While the guys are really good at not gossiping there is this one female chick who likes blabbing stuff."

"Then... everyone knows?" Toshiro paled.

"Yes."

The boy let out a groan, leaning back so that his head hung over the back of the chair. Hopefully things would die down before the end of the week and everyone would forget that he had for a brief period of time been turned into a girl.


End file.
